Claimed
by TalentCake
Summary: Bella, Alice, And Rose are best friends. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are best friends as well, but they share a dark a secret.. A secret that makes them kidnap the girls, and take them far away. The urge to claim ones mate can only be ignored for so long.. AU. Dark. Mainly Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello Everyone! This is my first story.. Ever! I am nervous, I do hope you enjoy! I certainly do not own anything, except this laptop and a few other things. :) **

**Bella P.O.V..**

I bit my lip nervously as I stood in front of my bathroom mirror. My brown hair was in natural waves down my back, my skin pale as ever, and my eyes the same shit brown as always. I sighed and thought this was as good as it got for me. I heard a rather loud honk from outside and rushed to get my purple backpack. I flew down the stairs as my best friend, Alice Brandon, came walking in my front door. She looked great today, but then again.. Alice looked great every day.

I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen as Alice babbled on about some party that was going on tonight at Mike's house. "It's going to be great Bella! Just think of all the cute boys that will be there!" Alice gushed as her grey eyes twinkled in delight. I snorted. "Have fun with that Alice. I need to work on my biology report." She gasped in fake horror. "Come on Bella! Let me do your make up and pick out a smokin hot outfit for you. It will be so much fun, the two of us looking sexy and having a good time.." She said, pulling out her signature puppy dog pout. I sighed, "Fine.. I'll go Alice." She squealed as we headed out of my house and into her yellow car. It was a fancy car... i knew it started with a P.

Alice had been my best friend since birth. We were only born a month apart. The only catch was we were total opposites. Alice with her short, pixie-like black hair, sparkling grey eyes, and a great sense of style. Me.. The tomboy with plain everything. I needed to stop being so truthful with myself. As we pulled into the Forks High School parking lot, I immediately spotted the Rosalie Hale, our other best friend. Rosalie was the epitome of beautiful. Long, flowing blonde hair, killer curves, and the face of an angel.. A sexy angel.

When Rose spotted us, she strutted right over and smiled. "Hey guys." She greeted with a smile and her blue eyes danced with amusement. I nodded my head, still disgruntled over the fact that I had to go to some lame high school party later tonight. "Hey Rose! You excited for tonight?" Alice asked brightly. Rose smirked and said, "Oh hell yes." I let my eyes drift around the parking lot as they discussed the possible outfits they could wear. My eyes never settled on anything, I just skimmed through the usual groups that formed outside before school. Some jocks tossing a football, a group of girls gigging about something, people listening to music, and a few kids finishing up homework. A typical day.

The bell rang, indicating that we had a few minutes to head to our first class. I waved to Alice and Rose as I walked to my first class, Calculus. I cursed the sick bastard that made my schedule, it just wasn't fair. I took my seat next to a very eager looking Michael Newton.

"Hey Bella!" Mike greet, clearly enthused. "Hey.." I mumbled back as I took out my notebook. He grinned. "You're coming to my party tonight, right?" I nodded, a bit stiffly, and stared straight ahead. I willed the teacher to start class, and finally he did. I didn't pay much attention though. Most of my time was spent doodling a design around the edge of my previous notes.

I felt like I floated through my next few classes, not really paying attention. When the lunch bell rang, I smiled and made my way into the cafeteria. Once I had my food I went to the table I sat at. Rose and Alice were already there, along with a few other girls we somewhat talked to. I munched happily on my pizza as I listened to Rose and Alice talk.

"I think Bella should wear that midnight blue dress we got her a few months ago." Alice said slyly.

I was about to protest when Rose butted in. "I agree, no arguments Bella." I gave them a pout in which they chuckled at. "Oh good God.." Rose groaned. Alice and I gave her a questioning look and she just tilted her head at another table. I turned my head slightly to see what she was groaning at.

Sitting at the far corner table were the bad boys of our school. Edward and Emmett Cullen, along with Jasper Whitlock were some of the most attractive men I had ever seen. Jasper had wavy honey blind hair that fell into his baby blue eyes, and a lean build that somehow also looked lanky. He was the sensitive one of the group, he was also Alice's dream man. Emmett was a bear of a man. His tall muscular build was a little scary, but his curly black hair, hazel eyes, and dimples could make anyones heart melt, I could see why Rose groaned. Emmett's white shirt was soaking wet and anyone could easily see his overly muscular chest. Rose had a thing for Emmett. Then finally, there was Edward. Edward was tall, and lean, but not lanky like Jasper. He always caught my eye, and the eye of many other females. Edward had brown hair, that had copper and bronze in it, almost like a penny, pair that with his deep green eyes, high cheekbones, and strong jaw-line.. He was a sight to behold. Jasper and Edward were currently laughing at a rather pissed off looking Emmett. They all got up and headed outside, probably to skip class, or get Emmett a new shirt.

Out of my four years of high school, I only had one class with Edward. Biology, this year. We sat right beside each other, but he had never spoken to me, and I was too shy to say a peep. He was to good to talk to someone like me anyway...Ugh, there I go being truthful again. The bell rang, and everyone started to their next class. I grabbed my backpack and walked with Rose and Alice to the science building. We all had a science class this hour, but none of us actually had a class together, it was a complete let down. I sat down at my table in biology as the tardy bell rang, no Edward in sight. Ten minutes later, as Mr. Banner was starting his lecture, the door opened to reveal Edward holding a tardy slip. Mr. Banner took it with a huff and Edward sauntered over to our table and took his usual seat at my left.

As the lesson continued I felt a pair of eyes staring into the side of my head. I glanced around and met Edward's dark eyes. I felt my cheeks get warm with color as he stared me down, an intense look on his face. I couldn't help but stare back. Just as I was going to say something, he turned and looked straight ahead. I felt my cheeks get hotter as I turned and looked down,letting my hair hide my face. When the bell rang, Edward was out the door before I could even pick up my backpack. Hmm.. How strange I thought to myself. I sighed and shook my head as I went to my next class.

Again, I floated through my classes until the final bell rang. I picked up my bag and walked out to the parking lot, where Alice and Rose were. "Hey Bella, we are going to get ready at Rose's house, that okay?" Alice questioned. "Sure." I mumbled with a smile. Alice and I got into her car and drove to my house. Charlie, my dad and police chief, was still a work. I left him a note saying that I was staying the night With Alice and Rose. As I wrote the note, Alice grabbed all the clothes I would be needing and we headed out. "My stuff is already at Rose's house." Alice told me when I questioned why we weren't heading the direction of her home.

We pulled up to Rose's house and her mother walked out to say hello. "Have a great night girls, I'm working tonight at the nursing home." She said and smiled softly at us before getting into her car and driving off. Alice and I walked up to Rose's room and I already saw all the make up and hair equipment set out. I groaned and considered my chances of escape. Before I could fully plan out my escape route, Alice pulled me down into a chair as Rose took a curling iron to my hair. While Rose worked on my hair, Alice did my make up. The finished look was great, my hair in big curls down my back, and the darker make up made my eyes look.. Intense and deep. Alice shoved some clothes into my hands and shooed me into the bathroom. I reluctantly put on the white lace boy shorts and matching strapless bra. Next, I slid on a deep blue strapless dressed that hugged my curves, and the color made my skin look creamy. I almost gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. I really did look great.

When I came out Alice was in a lavender baby doll dress that made her look cute as a button, and Rosalie had on a red halter dress that made her look even more model like. I was handed a pair of black heels. Again I groaned and considered escaping. Alice and Rose slipped on their shoes. After a light snack, we headed to the party, right as the sun was setting. I shook my head ass we arrived, people were already passed out on the front lawn with beer cans strewn everywhere.

Alice, Rose, and I stuck together as we walked into the party. Everyone was dancing and drinking as strobe lights flashed and techno music played loudly. I cringed lightly when the bass dropped. We walked passed all the drunken teens and wild dancers, trying to find a place to settle. Many cat calls and wolf whistles were made as we made our way through the crowd. Wow, we really looked great. A table of drinks was not far from our location so we all grabbed a beer. I didn't drink mine, beer was so gross. When we had enough of standing around we decided o join the dance crowd.

i danced as best I could in the damn heels, and when I did a little spin, I saw him. Edward was here, and he was staring right at me. Next to him were Jasper and Emmett, I followed their line of sight and found them staring at Alice and Rose. I shook my head and turned to the girls. "I need fresh air, can we go outside for a bit?" I asked. The girls nodded and we all walked out the back door, and into the cool nigh air. We walked a bit into the small forest behind the house when we heard some foot steps behind us. We quickly turned and saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, all three with a dark smirk of their faces.

"Can we help you?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

They all chuckled and Edward's eyes looked straight into mine.

"We are here to claim what is ours." He said with a glint in his eye.

** Kinda short.. but please leave me some feed back, this is a little bit of me testing the waters. Review, please? I want to continue this story knowing that people enjoy it. Also, i welcome constructive criticism. Also! I have no beta.. would anyone we interested? Anywho.. Let me know what you think. -Cak**


	2. Chapter 2

** Oh my.. I am overly joyed with the reviews I have received! Eleven within one day? So much more than I expected! Thank you all for encouraging me to continue, it really motivates me! Okay, enough of my gushing.. I will try to make things more detailed, and I want to update ATLEAST once a week. I don't own anything. Please, enjoy. :)**

My eyes widened, and my chest heaved for more air as my heart started pounding. Claim what? Surely they were drunk, or under the influence of some drug. That was the most likely answer. They were known for hardcore drinking, drugs.. I wasn't so sure. I shivered, goosebumps forming on my arms as a cold gust of wind hit my scantily clad form. When I did shiver, Edward's eyes roamed my body. I immediately blushed, it only got worse when he licked his 's gaze was one of a predator, a man on the hunt, already knowing he would get what he wanted. Emmett and Jasper wore the same expression, only their heated gaze was on Rose and Alice. We all seemed to be staring at each other. I was frozen, stuck staring into the dark green abyss of Edward Cullen's eyes. Another gust of frigid air woke me up, and I quickly averted my eyes, staring at the ground. Finally the silence was broken.

"Excuse me?" Rose said with a snort. "Claim what is yours? Did all of your dicks get chopped off and thrown into the woods like the little twigs they are?" She said, smirking. I couldn't help but smile a little. Rose was such a firecracker. I glanced at Emmett as he spoke, "The only place my dick is going is either in your mouth, or in your sweet little pussy." My eyes widened. He continued, "Oh, and my dick is no twig, you'll soon learn it's a fucking log." I bit down on my lip harder and willed them to go away.

When I looked back at Edward, I noticed he was closer than I remembered. I scrambled back clumsily. I glanced at Rose, and saw that Emmett was starting towards her, and Jasper already had a hold on Alice, his big hands grasping her little forearms. I kept backing up until I felt the rough bark of a tree against my shoulders. I whimpered lightly as Edward grabbed my wrists. His eyes stared deeply into my as he spoke. "Emmett, Jasper.. Take your girls, and do what you must, explain to them if you want. I'm taking my sweet Isabella home. Now." I gulped as he picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His sweet Isabella? I certainly was not his!

As he started to walk away I began to beat on his back. "Let me go! Are you crazy? I am not yours!" I said, my voice loud and angry. I looked up during my rant and saw the Alice and Rose were being dragged away as well, all of us going in opposite directions from us. Edward smacked my bottom. "Now Isabella, don't be difficult!" He scoffed out. I felt my blood boil and I let out a high pitched scream. I heard the screams of Alice and Rose follow after mine. "Put me down! What the hell are you doing?" I questioned harshly. he chuckled. "All in good time Isabella, all in good time." I scowled, and thought through my options.

I could let this happen.

Or I could fight him.

I chose the second option. With escape in my mind, I harshly bit down on a muscled section of his back, and started thrashing my body, kicking my legs violently. I heard him growl. "Isabella! Stop this childish behavior! Now, or I'l-" He was cut off abruptly. My shoes had flown off with my wild leg kicking. One had flown upward, right into Edward's face, connecting with a horrid thud. While he grasped his bloody nose, he let go slightly and I slid down the front of his body. In this position, another idea formed. I quickly brought my knee up, harshly hitting him right in between the legs. He groaned and let me go completely. I cheered myself on mentally. Instead of being behind the house, we were now in the front, where everyone had parked their cars. I didn't have the keys!

While Edward held his bloody nose and sore groin, I ran. My feet stung as they pounded on the rough pavement. I made it back to the main road. Why didn't I bring my phone? I scowled as I ran. My house was on he other side of town, and I didn't know where Rose or Alice were. I sighed deeply as a tear ran down my cheek. What was going on? Maybe I could hitch a ride in the next car that drove by, it was better than Edward finding me. I suddenly heard a delicate yelp from the woods to my left. It sounded like Alice! With a new found hope, I turned and ran into the woods. I saw Alice's petite frame pressed up against the tree. Her eyes were filled with tears when she looked up at me. I had to take action. As silently as I could, I picked up the biggest, thickest stick I could, and quietly crept up behind Jasper. I raised my new found club, and hit Jasper across the head. Hard. He dropped to the ground, clutching his head. I grabbed Alice, and we started running away, deep into the roadside forest.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Alice nodded, "Yeah.. Just shaken up." I bit my lip. "We need to find Rose." I whispered. Alice agreed, and pointed out the direction she saw them go. We both grabbed big sticks, planning on clubbing Emmett the way I had done to Jasper. Our feet made a bit of noise, but we tried to run as quietly as we could. I kept my eyes and ears open, trying to figure out where Rose was. The sight we came upon was.. Interesting.

Rose had her arms wrapped around Emmett's neck, and they seemed to be devouring each others faces. The only thing was, her eyes were wide open, she saw us and pleaded with tearful eyes. We silently crept forward, our makeshift clubs raised for attack. Rose pulled back, and in her most seductive voice she purred, "Oh Emmett..." He chuckled and said, "I know I'm good babe, ready to go back to my place?" She scowled and slapped him across the face. "Fuck no" She spat. With that, Alice and I hit him. I got the top of his head, and she hit the right side of his head. He dropped, instantly knocked out. Wow. I knocked out Emmett Cullen. "Thank you guys so much, let's get the fuck out of here." Rose whispered. With that we ran back to where our car was. We scrambled in as quickly as we could. Right as Alice started the car, I saw Edward right at my window.

I screamed and Alice punched the gas, making the tires screech as we shot away. We were all shaking. Alice sped al the way back to Rose's house. Once inside we locked every door, window, and we turned on the high tech security system that was installed. Then we all huddled into Rose's bed and held each other. "How did you escape Bella?" Alice asked once we had calmed a bit. "I started thrashing, and my shoe hit his face. While he held his bloody nose, I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. Then I ran, and heard you. I had to help you, I'm so glad we made it out of this.." I mumbled through my tears. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much, you rescued me, and then we were able to free Rose!" Alice said while hugging me tightly. Rose smiled at us gratefully. "Thank you both" she whispered. We all held each other, and wept quietly, happy to be safe.

"So did they tell you guys anything? Edward-" I shuddered at his name "didn't tell me anything." I asked curiously. Alice shook her head while Rose nodded. "Emmett told me that ever since they all moved here two years ago. He said that when he fist laid eyes on me, he knew that one day I would be his. Apparently, the boys were going.. Crazy over us." Rose said, disgust in her tone. "He said they formed this plan to kidnap us, to show us that we were meant for them. I don't understand it all.. What happened to taking a girl on a date?" She questioned angrily. "I don't know.." Alice whispered.

"Either way, those guys are seriously messed up." I said quietly. They nodded in agreement.

We all showered, changed into our pajamas, and crawled into Rose's bed, but couldn't fall asleep.I had a feeling we wouldn't sleep at all, after the night we had. I could hardly believe it, but the reality sank in. They could have raped us, or beat us, or who knows what else! We all stayed quiet for hours, mulling over what happened. the three of us all tensed and started shaking because right around four in the morning, the doorbell rang.

** Again, short.. but I am still feeling timid about post full-out. I really like dark Edward stories, so if you have any you recommend, then please let me know! :) also, let me know what you think in a review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay.. So, I'm a bit discouraged. Only 18 reviews? I mean.. 28 people favorited it, and 52 people are following it.. And only 7 more reviews from the second chapter..? It makes me want to quit the story. I mean.. should I continue..? I'll decide after this chapter is posted for a few days. It's not so hard to type a little review, is it? Enough of my sobbing. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Rose, Alice and I huddled together, fearing the door. "Who do you think it could be?" Alice whispered to us. "Maybe my mom forgot her key..?" Rose said with a worried edge to her voice. We got up, and went to the kitchen, all grabbing a makeshift weapon. Rosalie held a big knife, Alice had a frying pan, and I was clutching a large wooden spoon. It was a huge freaking spoon! We stealthily crept to the front door, and Rose looked through the peephole. She let out a sigh of relief. "It's just my mom guys." We all visibly relaxed. Our weapon were put back in their proper places, and Rose's mom questioned the strange objects. "Oh.. We just watched a really scary movie.." Rose mumbled. With an adult in the house, I felt a lot better. We returned to Rose's room, and I fell asleep rather quickly.

I woke up with the bed empty. My muscles felt slightly sore from all the running and excitement last night, so I stretched out happily, feeling my back pop felt fantastic. I inhaled deeply and smelled pancakes.. Mmm.. I jumped up, and padded down he stairs. Rose and Alice greeted me cheerily, handing me a plate of strawberry pancakes. I groaned as the pancakes lolled over my tongue and I chewed gratefully. "My mom left an hour ago, she got a last minute call for a business trip to New York." Rose grinned as she stuffed her face with pancakes. "I giggled at her, and we all finished our breakfast. I had enough of us pretending to be okay, we needed to talk about last night.

"Are you guys okay? Last night was scary.." I said in a small voice. "Alice shuddered and Rose frowned deeply. "I'm really scared.. What if they come after us again?" Alice mumbled. Rose shook her head. "Maybe they were drunk, or had taken some freaky drug?" I asked. "I didn't smell alcohol on Emmett's breath." Rose volunteered. "Yeah, none of them seemed drunk, so maybe it was a drug." Alice announced thoughtfully. Rose and I agreed, finally brushing it off as drugs. Around noon Alice dropped me off at home. Charlie was at work still, so I decided to do some cleaning.

After mopping, sweeping, and dusting, I fell onto the couch, tired. The clock read that it was five. I still had another hour before Charlie got home, and it was Saturday. We would be going to the diner to eat tonight. I went up to the bathroom to freshen up. I pulled on a white tank top, with a black cardigan over it, and a pair of dark wash, slightly tight jeans. I slipped on my black ballet flats. A simple outfit that made me look well put together. I still had a while before Charlie got home. Walking back down the stairs, I decided to watch some TV. Right as I reached the bottom I looked up, and saw Edward Cullen sitting in my father's arm chair.

"Hello Isabella." He sneered, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Uhm.. H-hello Edward.." I mumbled out, my eyes going wide. I felt myself start to shake, but I quickly stilled myself. He was just here to apologize, right?

"Now, my sweet girl, I suggest you go pack up some of your things and come with me. I am willing to forgive you for last night, clearly you were feeling strange." He said, stalking towards me. Edward grabbed my arm, and hauled me up the stairs. He barged into my room, and I tried to move away, only to feel his grip become tighter. Edward threw me onto my my bed and grabbed a bag from my closet. He went through my wardrobe, stuffing as many clothes as he could fit. When he got to my underwear drawer he tsked at me. "My sweet girl doesn't have enough lingerie.. don't worry, I'll be getting you much more." He smirked, and put most of my undergarments in the bag. Satisfied with the amount of clothes, he set the bag down and stalked towards me. "Now then, are you going to come easily, or do I have to take you by force?" He said, his dark green eyes connecting with mine. I gave him my hardest glare as I spat out, "You're already taking me by force, you monster!"

Edward didn't seem to like my back talk.

He roughly grabbed me, and the bag, his eyes blazing. Once again, he dragged me somewhere, only this time it was down the stairs. He pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper and set it in Charlie's chair. My eyes looked back at the paper as Edward forced me out the door. "It's a note saying that you ran away." Edward said in a cool tone. I whimpered as he shoved me in the car, and buckled me up. Why wasn't I fighting back? I was thinking about it, but my body was responding the way I wanted it to. Knee him in the groin again! My head cheered that, my legs didn't even twitch. He slammed the door shut, and zipped over to the drivers side, tossing the bag into the backseat.

The tires screeched as he peeled out of the driveway. "I am taking you far away, my sweet pet. Up into the forest, where no one can disturb. We will only leave once I am sure you won't be leaving me. But don't fret, your friends will be in the same area. When you are all a bit more tame, maybe you can see them again." he said with a wicked smile on his face. I bit my lip as tears pooled in my eyes, building up only to run down my cheeks. He reached over and placed his hand dangerously high on my jean clad thigh. I grew irritated at his bold move, and slapped his hand.

His eyes flew to mine and he growled, "Don't. You. Ever. Slap. Me. Again." His glare made my heart stop, and I started to shake. "Do you understand Isabella? I will touch you whenever and where ever I desire." I nodded my head quickly and turned away, looking out the window. I scooted my body as closely as I could to the door. I cried quietly to myself.

Were Rose and Alice okay? Would I be able to escape again? Will I ever see Charlie again? These questions swam through my head as we drove. The drive was fairly long.. Three hours so far. I hadn't looked at Edward since he had snapped at me. I heard him sigh a few times, and those sighs became growls when I didn't acknowledge him. Why should I? He kidnapped me! Emmett and Jasper, his friends, had captured my best friends as well! I was scared. I felt like a lamb being dragged into the lion's den. Why did he do this?

"Edward..?" I whispered out, still not looking at him.

"Yes my sweet?" He said, an edge to his voice.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears pouring out of my eyes again.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you asked Isabella. Do you remember when I moved here two years ago?" I nodded my head, staring straight ahead. "Well, when I walked into the english class we shared that year, and I saw you biting your lip as you doodled on some scrap paper, I knew you were beautiful. But, being the ignorant girl you can be, you didn't even notice me. It infuriated me to no end. Never once did you look my way. Over the summer, I snick into your house, through your bedroom window actually, and I watched you sleep. You look like such a fucking angel when you sleep.. I started looking through your things, finding out more about you. I grew obsessed. I even looked through all your records. Your medical records, dental records, school records.." He mumbled off. What the hell? Did he have some sort of mental disorder? He continued, "By the end of summer, I was completely in love with you. Then the new school year started, and you still didn't fucking notice me! Emmett and Jasper soon told me they felt the same way about your little friends. So we started planning out ways to make you fall for us. In the end, there was always a possibility that you wouldn't fall for us, so we decided whisking you girls away was the best idea. All alone with us, you have no option but to love us!" He said, a smirk planted on his face.

I narrowed my eyes. "If you think this will make me fall in love with you, you are dead wrong. I will never love a man who kidnapped me, who took me away from the people I actually do love!" I spat out at him. He roughly grabbed my hand, and gave it a harsh squeeze. "Oh trust me Isabella, you will love me. You will love everything about me. Here let me name a few things, you'll love my personality, my charms, I'm not all bad.. Plus I just know you'll love my cock too baby." He said, over confident. I shook my head in disgust. "That would be rape, you asshole." I said. "You say that now my sweet girl, but I will be making you scream my name in ecstasy, and you'll love ever moment of it." Edward said. I decided not to respond.

After another hour of driving, we pulled off into a side road, and drove for another 30 minutes. We reached a small looking cabin. So this was where he was trapping me. "Follow me Isabella." Edward said. "Oh, and don't bother running. There is no town for 150 miles." He grabbed my bagful of clothes, and followed him inside, dread over taking me with each step. soon, everything went black.

I awakened with a deep, painful throbbing in my head. What the..? I tried to move around, and found myself on a bed. I quickly sat up and looked around for Edward. He was nowhere in this room. I sighed with relief. I looked around at the bedroom. It was very basic. No furniture except the bed, a bedside table, and a dresser. I saw a the closet door was open, and so was the bathroom door. The bathroom! Now that I thought about it, I really needed to use the facilities. I got up, but only walked a few feet when I fell flat to my face. I looked back and saw that one of my ankles was shackled to the bed. Who shackles people to beds? Crazy men with bronze hair, that's who! I grumbled to myself and sat back on the bed. I don't know how long I waited until the door finally opened, and Edward walked in. "Ah, good to see that you're awake my sweet girl."

I frowned. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Only if you give me a kiss."

"Gross, no!" I responded.

He frowned. "Now Isabella, don't be like that. Just give me a little kiss and I will let you use the restroom. I will even let you shower."

"I'd rather piss myself."

Edward growled and stalked towards me.

**Now, I am not going to say I'll only update if I get a certain amount of reviews. But, I feel like I don't want to continue.. Motivate me with a review? :) Also, I am a fan of dark Edward! If you know any good stories, let me know? :**


	4. Chapter 4

** So! I asked for motivation, and I certainly got it! Wow, just wow. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy! I own nothing Twilight.**

I huddled back against the headboard as Edward reached towards me, grabbing my ankle and roughly pulling me to the edge of the bed. He leaned over me, a deathly glare on his face. In a calm tone that sent chills of fear down my spine he said, "What did you say Isabella?" Edward harshly gripped on my upper arms as he stared me straight in the eye, the glare still firmly in place. I was silent for a while. True fear coursed through my veins as I tried to regain my backbone. After a while, I finally spoke. "I said that I would rather piss myself than kiss you." He growled, and his hands dug into my arms painfully. I whimpered and shoved him away as hard as I could. He didn't budge.

"Now my sweet girl, since you want to be rebellious, I have no choice but to punish you." He grinned evilly. My eyes widen as he shoved me back on the bed, grabbing what looked like rope. I tried to squirm and get away, but he sat down on my waist. I brought my hand up, and slapped him across the face. "Get off me asshole!" I screamed, while I slapped him continuously. He grabbed one of my hands and tied it to the headboard. I screamed and tried to punch him, but he only grabbed my other hand as if it were nothing, and tied it to the headboard.

I bit my lip. He was so calm, but an intense anger burned in his eyes.. Along with a few other emotions I couldn't quite place. He kept my lower half pinned down as he leaned down and trailed a few kisses up my neck. My disgust rose as he neared my lips. Tenderly, he pressed his mouth to mine, and moved his lips sensually. I didn't respond. He pulled away and glared harder. Suddenly, I was flipped over and my arms twisted awkwardly. He sat on my legs and grasped the hem of my jeans, pulling them and my panties down, just below my ass. "I am going to spank you now, 15 smacks to each cheek. You will count them out loud." He said whilst rubbing my bottom. I tried to squirm away, causing him to dig his nails painfully into my left butt cheek. "Count Isabella!" He roared out, bring one hand down onto my right cheek, connecting to my skin with a sharp sting. His other hand was still digging into my other butt cheek, his nails biting the skin. "One." I whimpered out.

Smack!

"Two!"

By the time we got to ten on my right cheek, I was screaming, crying out in awful pain.

"Eleven!"

At fifteen I was willing to do anything to get him to stop. How could two hands hurt so badly?

Edward removed the hand that had most certainly left claw marks on my poor left ass cheek.

"Now time for the other cheek darling, count agin." He commanded. He dug is nails into my freshly spanked right butt cheek and I howled in pain.

Smack!

"One!" I screamed out.

I was a horrible sobbing mess when he was finished.

Both of my ass cheeks were in intense pain. Both had been clawed and slapped, I was sure I felt blood trickle from the claw wounds. I cried lowly to myself, wishing to be anywhere but here. "You did so good counting baby.." Edward crooned to me. I didn't respond. He untied my arms and got off of my legs. Curling up on my side, I felt helpless, pitiful with my burning ass. My pants were even still down. I scrambled to pull my pants and panties up, only to sob hard when the material met my abused ass. I heard the door open and close with the click of a lock. Knowing he was gone, I let it it all out.

I screamed and cried out until my voice was raw. From then, I laid there sobbing quietly.

When I finally calmed down and the pain reduced, I started forming a plan.. Edward said he would take me back once I was behaving. I could pretend to go along with this, earn his trust. I could obey, but not do anything too eagerly. Once he had his back turned, I would make a run for it. I had some money in my savings account. I could get Rose and Alice in on my plan, and we could all run away together. If I could get ahold of Charlie, he would lock these bastards away.

So that was my plan. Play along, earn his trust, and bolt as fast as I could.

I shuddered, realizing I would most likely have to kiss him. What if he wanted to do sexual things? I was a virgin, I barely even touched myself, I didn't want this strange man all over my body! Maybe he would stop if I asked..? Probably not. He was a monster after all.

I don't know how long I laid there before Edward returned. He walked in, smirking at me. "How's your ass baby?" I sniffled a little and whispered, "It hurts so bad." His eyes seemed to soften when he saw the extent of my pain. "Would you like a shower? I'll give you an ice pack afterward, and some nice silk pajamas. Will that help the pain baby?" I nodded as tears spilled over my cheeks for the millionth time. He walked out of the room and came back with a glass of water and two pills. "Here, take these." I grabbed the pills, putting them on my tongue before chasing them down with the water. I drank the entire glass. Edward unshackled my ankle and lead me to the bathroom. "You have half an hour before I come looking for you. I will give you your new clothes when you are done." I nodded again, and shut the door behind me.

I stripped off my clothes and turned the shower on. I made it as hot as I could stand. I looked at the contents in the shower. Wow, he really had stalked me. He had my body wash, my shampoo and conditioner, he even had the type of razor I liked! Creep.. I grabbed the freesia body soap and washed myself. Then I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo, strawberry cream. When I was finished scrubbing myself down, I rinsed off, and stepped out. The towels were white and fluffy looking. I dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around my body.

Through the door I called out, "I need my clothes.."

I heard a shuffling sound, and then the door flew open. Edward stalked in and handed me a deep purple nightie. "Uhm.. Do I get new underwear?" I asked nervously as he snatched up my old clothes. "No."

Oh.

I waited him for him to leave the bathroom, but he just stood there. I felt his eyes on me. I looked up to see his eyes clouded with lust. "Will you leave so I can put this on?"

Again his reply was, "No."

I turned away, and dropped the towel, quickly pulling the nightie on. Turning back around, I came face to face with his chest. When had he pulled his shirt off? For a monster, he had nice abs. I blushed and backed away. His eyes showed nothing but lust as he licked his lips and walked towards me. I stepped back until I hit the wall. One of his hands rested on my hip while the other was right beside my head. His eyes burned into mine as he loomed over me. My cheeks went ablaze. His tongue sneaked out to went his lips.

I turned my head away and he growled. His hand turned my face up to him, and he kissed me fiercely. I didn't know what to do, so I stood there. I was about to pull away, and tell him to fuck off when I remembered my plan. Hesitantly I placed my hands on his chest and kissed back softly. He groaned loudly while pressing against me. My eyes widened and I tore my mouth away from his when I felt a certain hardness digging into my stomach.

"Why did you pull away?" He growled.

"I'm not ready for anything too.. heavy." I whispered.

Edward backed away, but grabbed my hand and pulled me back out into the bedroom. He shackled me back to the bed and went to the closet, pulling out some sweatpants. I turned my head quickly, not wanting to see him completely naked. "Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded and he left the room.

When he returned he had a peanut butter sandwich, a granola bar, and a bottle of water. Also,he brought the ice pack, but I told him I didn't need it. I ate all of it quickly, and chugged my water before he could take it away. "Thank you." I muttered. He nodded and took the dirty plate away. Upon his return he closed the door and turned off the lights. Edward crawled into the bed and laid in the middle.

"Come lay in my arms Isabella. I wish to hold you."

I laid beside him, making no physical contact.

"Oh come on! Am I so horrid that you won't let me hold you?" He questioned, raising his voice. I shivered in fear, deciding not to answer that.

"Look, I know this is rough for you, but things will get better. You'll love me like I have always loved you... We'll get married and have beautiful children. We will make sweet love every night.. Well, not every night. Sometimes I just want to fuck you so hard that you scream my name and beg for more." He was talking to himself. "Either way, you are fucking mine, and I won't have you deny me any longer than you already have, now come here!" He barked while grabbing me and dragging me into his arms.

Remember your plan Bella! I screamed at myself. Just let him hold you, the sooner you earn his trust, the sooner you escape. I was disgusted by what he said though. I hardly thought he was capable of love. I think all he knew was obsession. I squirmed around in the cage his arms had trapped me in. I ended up on my back. It was an awkward position, but it was as far away as I could get without being too obvious. Soon, exhaustion over took me, and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt something hard pressed against my ass, and something was cupping my breasts. I squirmed around only to realize that Edward was spooning me, and he had quite the case of morning wood. He groaned as I tried to squirm away. He pulled me against him tighter and whispered in my ear. "You will be the death of me, my sweet girl." His fingers found my nipples through my thin nightie, pinching them. I whimpered and grabbed his hands. "Please stop!" I yelled out while tears started running down my cheeks. He growled, but stopped. I sighed, thankful that he hand taken his hands off my breasts.

"You better get used to it." Edward said, irritation in his voice.

"Well... I am a virgin, and I would really like to wait until my wedding night.." I whispered out.

"You mean our wedding night. Don't worry, I will be the one you marry, there is no need to wait Isabella. But, I am happy to hear that you are pure my little darling. I will try to wait as long as I can, but I promise you nothing." He said.

I felt relief flood through me. I might be able to make it out of this without having to sleep with him.

Suddenly, his hands were on my breast again kneading them roughly. I squirmed away and he chuckled, "No matter what I will still touch you whenever and wherever I please. I can't get enough of how perfect your tits are.. They fit fucking perfectly in my hands." I shuddered at his words and he stood up. "I'm going to take a shower, when I get back I want you in something sexier." He walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer, scanning it. He reached in and threw something dark green at me. "Put that on."

Edward unshackled my ankle. I turned away and put on the dark green corset style dress. It barely covered my ass and it pushed my boobs out so far, I thought they would pop out! This was so disgusting! Edward shackled me and I sat on the bed, pulling the blanket up and around me. "Now when I come back in, I want you laying down with nothing covering you except that outfit." I nodded and he went into the bathroom.

I laid down, pulling the blanket off as I heard the shower turn on.

Why was I dragged into this? Now I had to pretend to obey him, wear this gross lingerie, and most likely do sexual things. I felt the tears return.

I waited, my heart stopping when I heard the shower stop.

Edward would be out soon.

** Well, what do you think? :) I am thinking of doing a chapter in someone else's point of view. Would you guys like that? Also, I am unsure if I want them to be vampires or not.. What do you guys think? ALSO! I want to thank everyone who reviewed.. It really made my day. Every time my phone beeped with an email alert it was a review for this story. Thank you all so much, please keep this great motivation coming**


	5. Chapter 5

** So.. Surprise guys! My lap top got fixed within a few day! I'm so happy, it works like it's brand new! I thought I would write a new chapter! I literally got it back an hour ago.. Do you guys love me, or what? :P Anyway, lots of things to cover in this chapter so that we can see how everyone is holding up, and learn a few more things about this crazy man named Edward. I don't own Twilight, clearly. Enjoy!**

I turned away from the shower door, and a moment later it opened. I closed my eyes as tears pooled in them. There was a shuffling sound, and then the bed dipped down with the weight of a body. Edward's arms wrapped around me, and my body was dragged to his. My face was against is bare chest, and finally a few tears slipped out. He must of felt them.

"What is wrong now?" Edward demanded. I shook my head and mumbled "Nothing." in a small voice. Edward patted my back softly, and soon I was asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, feeling something hard pressing against my soft belly. I squirmed away from it, only to be brought closer. Edward groaned and shifted his hips. Holy shit it was something of his poking me, and I was sure it wasn't his elbow. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me intently. His eyes mainly focused on my lips. I pressed my lips together, making them into a thin line. His eyes narrowed. "Stop that." he whispered, a raw emotion mixing with his voice.

I kept my lips pressed together.

He growled and grabbed my chin, forcing my mouth open a little, and my lips to return to their plump form. MY eyes widened as he drew himself closer, his cool breath fanned across my face and he whispered, "You smell so good.." I smell good? What the hell? He pressed his lips to my slightly open lips. His tongue sneaked through the small gap, brushing across my lower lip and my tongue. I shuddered and tried to pull away. "Kiss me back!" He demanded with a growl. His grip on my chin tightened, while his other hand snuck down to my waist, grabbing it harshly and pressing me to him. I whimpered, trying to pull my head farther back.

His eyes roamed my now exposed neck, and he growled, a deep rumble in his chest.

Then he smiled at me. A sweet crooked grin that made my heart start beating fasting. "Isabella.." He murmured. "If you kiss me back, I will let you call Rose and Alice to see how they are doing."

That was a blow below the belt.. I wanted to hear from Alice and Rose so bad. I had to know that they were okay. Were they be treated better or worse than I? What if Emmett or Jasper hurt them? I couldn't go on if something happened to them.. They were my main motivation to get out of this.. And Charlie.. My father thought I had run away because of Edward's stupid note! I just hoped my dad would realize what was going on.. Why hadn't I called him right away to tell him what happened at the party? I was stupid to think they were under the influence of something.. They were just plain crazy! I regretted not telling anyone what was going on.

Edward looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"You promise I will get to call Alice and Rose right after?"

He nodded, staring into my eyes.

"Okay.." I whispered.

He grinned and leaned forward, connecting his lips to mine once again.

I kissed back as best I could. I had never really kissed anyone before, so I was unsure of what to do. I moved my lips with his lightly, and the hand on my chin went away. With his free hand he grabbed one of my hands and placed it around his neck, and did the same with my other hand. His mouth parted a bit, and I felt his tongue brush against my lips. I gasped and tried to pull back. Edward was having none of that. He held me firmly in place, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. His tongue lightly slid over mine, and I made an attempt to move my tongue. It felt awkward to me. Edward let out a moan when my tongue brushed against his bottom lip.

The next thing I knew I was flat on my back,my arms still around Edward's neck as he hovered over me. He looked no my eyes, then leaned down for another kiss. I didn't fight the kiss too much. Our lips found a good rhythm, moving together almost perfectly. I decided that was enough kissing.

I turned my head away, keeping my eyes shut tightly. Edward groaned and rolled off me. "Next time, you don't get to decide when to end our kisses. You will continue, and like it until I say it's time to stop." I nodded and whispered, "Can I call them now..?" He got up and pulled a phone out of the small bedside table. He punched a few buttons and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Jazz, can Bella talked to Alice?" Edward spoke into the phone.

"Here." He said after a few minutes and put the phone in my hand.

I quickly brought it to my ear. "Alice?" I whimpered out.

"Bells! It's so good to hear from you! I was so scared!"

"It's okay, I'm scared too Alice. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I was going to the grocery store to get some snacks, and in the parking lot he snatched me up. He told me he broke into my house, and packed up most of my things. No one was at the store, and you know my parents don't care much about me! I bet they haven't even noticed I'm gone!" She wailed out.

"Shh Alice it's okay, everything will be alright." I soothed her. "Are you okay? How is Jasper treating you?" I questioned, wanting to know my best friend wasn't being forced into the same things as I.

"That's the thing Bella.. He takes better care of me than my parents ever did. He has been so nice and kin no matter how much I scream, or hit him.. I actually kind of like him, he's alright.. Besides the whole kidnapping and being crazy thing." I heard a growl over the phone, it was Jasper. "Sorry Jasper!" I heard Alice squeak out.

"How are you Bells?"

"I've been better.. He's making me wear gross lingerie, and to be able to call you I had kiss him.. He's spanked me. My ass has bruises and claw marks from his nails. It hurt so bad.." I said in a strangled voice. My eyes fills with tears.

"Oh Bells! That's awful! How could he be so cruel?"

"I don't know.. Have you heard from Rose?"

"No, Jasper said I wouldn't be able to talk to her at all.."

"Say goodbye." Edward told me.

I frowned and closed my eyes. "I have to go now Alice.. I love you, please stay safe." My voice was thick with emotion, and so was hers when she whispered back, "I love you too Bella, don't let him hurt you anymore."

The phone was snatched from me. Edward gave me a hard glare, and I bit my lip.

"I don't treat you that badly Isabella." He said in a harsh tone.

"You obviously haven't seen my abused ass." I retorted back.

His glare turned furious. I started to back away when he looked at the phone and punched more buttons.

"Hey Em, can Isabella talk to Rosalie?"

The phone was handed back to me and I put it to my ear. "Rose?" I whispered.

"Bella! Please save me!" Came her broken reply.

What? Emmett had broken Rose?

"Rose? Are you okay? What is he doing?"

"He keeps beating me when I resist him.. He took me from my back yard, He made me call my mom and tell her that I hated her! He made me say I was leaving, and he just took me.. I didn't get any of my belongings, and he just keeps hitting me..." Rose wailed out, tears evident in her voice. This struck a real chord with me. Emmett was hurting her..

Tears rolled down my face and I choked on my words. "Oh Rose, it will be okay.. Just listen to what he says, then he won't hit you."

"Bella... I'll try but, it's against how I am.. I love you Bella, Emmett is taking the phone now.."

"I love you too Rose! Be safe!" I whimpered out as the line went dead.

I let the tears roll down my face. Edward wiped them away, and pulled me into his chest. I sobbed into his chest for a few minutes.

"Edward, please talk to Emmett, get him to stop hurting Rose.. Please?"

"That is none of my business."

"Please! If you do it, I'll do whatever you want! If you get him to stop hitting her, I'll kiss you as much as you want!" I begged.

He sighed, and grabbed his phone, stepping out of the room quietly.

I heard him yell a few times, and an eternity later he came back.

"Emmett said he would, he just has an awful temper, worse than mine." He finally said. "Thank you Edward.." I whispered.

He came back to the bed, and wrapped me up in a hug. "Kiss my cheek, sweetheart." He murmured. I instantly place a small kiss on his cheek, and he smiled contently.

At least I knew my friends were okay.. They were worth all the kissing I had to do. Edward held me in his arms for a while. When he finally let me go, he had that crooked grin on his face. He smiled at me sweetly,and stroked my cheek with his fingertips. I felt my blush flare up, and his smile widened. "I need to go eat now my love." He mumbled.

"Okay, can you bring me something too? I'm starving.."

"You won't like what I'll be having."

That was all he said before he got up, and walked out of the room, locking he door behind him.

**I wonder what he's munching on? I guess we will see in the next chapter! Please please please leave a review! They motivate me so much! They make me write faster, and want to update quicker! Also, if you have any dark/possessive Edward stories that you enjoy, tell me! I love them, and I'm always looking for more to read. :) Again.. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten to write. I was in a really bad car accident and I was in the hospital for a bit. I have a broken ankle, a few broken limbs, some spinal bruising, and I had a bad concussion. Sad day, right? Anyway, I've been wresting and taking medicine and all that jazz.. It was really awful, I didn't want to do anything at all.. But, I got a few reviews asking when I would post again, so here I am! I am sorry if anything doesn't make sense, I have no beta, and I'm still a little.. Zoned out. I own nothing but a broken body! Enjoy!**

I gnawed on my bottom lip, scared for Edward's return. I wouldn't like what he was having? What was that supposed to mean? Is he eating onions? I hate onions..

Shaking my head I stood. My shackle didn't give me much room to walk around, but I paced in the small amount of space that I did have.

Edward was crazy.. He probably was eating raw meat or something, I wouldn't put it past him. That sick bastard! And now all this.. Oh sheesh.. I had promised to kiss him whenever he wanted. Rose had better love me. I hope Emmett had stopped hurting her.. My poor Rose was strong, but even she could break. And what was up with Alice? She sounded really happy with Jasper... Maybe he was just dragged into this by Edward and Emmett. As long as Alice wasn't hurt, it was okay.

Ugh, how long had I been here anyway? I wanted to go home.. Finish high school, go to college, and write a best-selling book. That was all I wanted in life and yet here I was, a victim of kidnapping. I need to have a serious talk with Edward when he came back. I sat back down on the bed, and pulled the blanket around me to hide my scantily clad form. Now I just had to wait..

Waiting... Waiting..

Where the hell was he?

Waiting..

Could he just hurry the fuck up? I could've eaten ten meals by now!

I was getting fed up when I heard the lock click, and the door opened to reveal a slightly dirty Edward. His hair was more tousled than usual, his clothes frumpled and dirty.. As I inspected his shirt I noticed a few stains..

Stains? I stared at the stains and a chill ran through me. It looked like a blood stain.

Being the clumsy person I am, I knew pretty well what a blood stained looked like. The stains on Edward's shirt were exactly like blood stains. I couldn't look away from them. Edward coughed and I looked up into his eyes. They were vividly green, more so than normal. What the hell? Was he deranged enough to cut himself? Or maybe he liked raw meat and blood dribbled down? Or maybe he just drank blood. I wouldn't put it past him, it was probably the reason he was insane.

"Hello." I whispered.

Edward grunted and stalked into the bathroom. I heard the shower come on.

My stomach gurgled loudly, I was so hungry.. When would I get food? Would he make me eat the same shit as him? Whatever it was, it seemed really gross and messy. I sat and waited, even more impatient than before. The showered stopped and I heard Edward fumbling around in the bathroom for a bit before he walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I wasn't going to lie, Edward had a gorgeous body for a psycho. He was nicely toned, and had the faint outline of a six-pack. The only hair was the small trail that started below his belly button and went under the towel. He smirked at my probably gaping face. Great, now he probably has the wrong impression.

Edward walked over to the dresser and dropped the towel. I squeaked and pulled the blanket over my face. I wasn't ready to see anything below the belt. I felt the bed dip down beside me and Edward said, "You can look now my dear." I let the blanket drop to my lap and looked at a boxer and t-shirt clad Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned towards me. "Kiss me baby.." He whispered out. I bit my lip and shook my head. "Please.. Can we talk? And can I have something to eat? I'm starving.." Edward growled but nodded. "I'll get you a sandwich and some water, okay?" I nodded and he left.

A few minutes later he returned with the food. I scarfed down the sandwich and chugged half of the water in record time. I felt much better already.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about exactly?" Edward asked expectantly.

"Well, uhm.. I was wondering about this.. Situation..?" I said, a hesitant tone in my quiet voice.

"Situation? Don't you mean our new life together?" Edward said, a silly grin etched on his handsome face.

"No. This isn't a life. You took me against my will, locked me away, and now I'm shackled to a bed. Look, Edward I think you need help. You are obviously mentally unstable. You came back with blood stains on your shirt!"

He growled and glared at me. "You wouldn't understand!" He ground out between his clenched teeth.

"Then explain to me! You know, if you had asked me out, like any normal person, I probably would've said yes! The same goes for Alice and Rosalie! They would've given Jasper and Emmett a chance! But no! You guys are bat-shit crazy!"

"You want to know why I had those blood stains, Isabella?" He questioned, an eerie calmness to his voice. I gulped and nodded.

"Please try to keep up my sweet, I will only explain this once. I am what you call a vampire. I drink blood, but only animal blood. I have been a vampire for over 500 years. During those years I have been searching for my mate, and that is you. You see, when vampires mate, it is for eternity. I intend to keep you forever.." Edward trailed off.

I decided to ask questions. "What? But.. If you are a vampire.. Why don't you burn in the sun? And how could I beat you like I did? Are Emmett and Jasper vampires?"

"My silly girl.. Your beliefs on vampires are so wrong. I do not burn in the sun, but the sun is harsh on my sensitive skin. But that is the only thing that can really hurt me. The reason you were able to get away was because I let you darling. We all let you get away to see how you would react. We watched you all night after you escaped. We wanted to know how you would react to our basic nature.. None of you took it well. Yes, they are both vampires." He said, looking directly at me.

"No! You're just crazy! Really? A Vampire?! How in this galaxy could you think I'm so gullible! Edward, you and your friends need some serious help!" I almost yelled.

He smirked and simply said, "I can prove that I am a vampire."

"Then prove it."

Edward went to the dresser, and shuffled through the drawers before throwing some jeans and a sweater at me. He unshackled me. "Put those on, and some shoes. Come out when you are dressed." He walked out of the room. I changed quickly and walked out to see Edward had slipped on some jeans and sneakers. I looked around to see a small den, with a large fireplace against one wall while the walls were made of stones. of various shape, size, and shades of brown. There was a deep reddish-brown couch in front of the fireplace. Adjacent to the small den was an even tinier kitchen. I guess that was all that was here, basic and plain, everything needed and nothing more. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

The exterior of the tiny house looked like a log cabin. We were surrounded by tall, wide trees of every breed. Pine, Evergreen, Cedar. The list could go on. Edward let go of my hand and walked up to a particularly massive tree. "Now my sweet, I will prove to you what you doubt." Then he grabbed the thick trunk of the tree and smirked. My eyes widen as he slowly lifted this enormous tree out of the ground. There was the snapping of root, and leaves falling as Edward brought the tree high above his head. He shook the tree back and forth a few times before he let it fall, taking down another tree. I gaped at him.

He was really a vampire! Holy shit! He lifted that fucking tree like it was nothing!

Edward turned to me and smirked further. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Believe me now my sweet?"

I nodded, still in shock.

Edward Cullen wasn't insane. He was just a vampire.

**And there it is! Please leave me a review! They motivate me so much! Sorry it was short! Also, please recommend a few stories? I'm stuck in bed for a bit and just want to relax, read, and write while I recover. Again, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Aha... Hey guys! I"m so sorry it;s been so long. My recovery was slow, and then with all the pain medication... I slept a lot. Right as I was feeling better University started, so I have been swamped with school work. I'm sure you understand. I just got finished with some homework, and decided to check my email, and I was floored by the amount of reviews my little story has received.. Thank you all so much! Now, onto the story.**

I stood there, my mouth agape, and my mind blown. A vampire?! Really?! I shuddered when I felt Edward's hand's wrap around my waist.

"Tell me more about being a vampire.." I whispered.

"Well.. There isn't much to explain. I drink animal blood, along with Emmett and Jasper." Edward replied.

"Shouldn't your eyes be red?"

"They could be, if I drank from a human. But since I drink animal blood, they are the color they were when I was a human."

"When were you a human?"

"I changed over 500 hundred years ago. I don't remember much of my human life."

I bit my lip and stared up at him. "Are you going to drink my blood?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "No my sweet, not yet anyway. Before I can change you, we have to mate, and after, or during our mating I will drink your blood, and you will drink some of my venom. That will prepare your fragile body for the change. Once your body is sturdy enough, I will drink almost every drop of blood from your mouth-watering body. It will be heavenly."

I whimpered and pull away from his grasp, only to have him pull me back even tighter.

"Now Isabella, there is no need to act like this. It may seem hard now, but you will love me and be very happy with me. It make take a bit of time, but it will happen. You were made to be mine, and I will do all in my power to make you happy." Edward mumbled sweetly, yet sternly.

"Let me go then.. I don't want this! Let me go home, I want to see my dad! Leave me, alone, please! I'm scared Edward.. I don't know how to be a vampire's mate.. I want to be free.." I pleaded softly to him. He frowned and stroked my hair back from my face.

"I can't let you go... I don't trust you. If I let you go, you'll run away, and I would just have to track you down. You will learn, and you will see that we truly are mates."

Edward gently touch my cheek, and I felt a small buzz of electricity run through me. I gasped and pulled away.

"You didn't notice that before, did you Isabella? That buzz? It just further proves that you are my mate.. Please Bella, I can make you happy. Just give me a chance."

I shook my head, pulling away from him. "I need time to think.." With that I walked back into the cabin, into the room, then into the bathroom. I locked the door and slid down against it, bring my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

I, plain, boring, Isabella Swan was the mate to a 500 year old vampire. I guess my life wasn't as boring as I thought. Still, I had to escape. He said that his skin was sensitive to bright sunlight.. I could escape on a sunny day maybe.. But those were rare around here. Did he really just expect me to play along with this? He had to be bat shit crazy! I bit my lip as tears formed in my eyes. Alice and Rose were going through this too. I wished I could see them, it wouldn't be so bad if they were with me. We could make it together, I was sure of that.

I sat cried for who knows how long. I cried for my dad, for Alice, for Rose, for myself.. I even cried for other girls, maybe even guys, who were experiencing this. I had always wanted to find true love, but in a natural way. I wanted to meet a guy, have him romance me, get married, and even have children. All that was gone for me now. I would have no sweet, loving husband. I would have no child to hold. I would never feel love for a man...

I stiffened when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Bella, my sweet, don't cry. It will all get better soon! I promise!"

I just shook my head and willed my tears away. I needed to be strong. I needed to trick Edward into thinking I loved him. The sooner I did, the sooner I might be able to escape. I had to get his guard down.

I stood up, and opened the door. Edward immediately pulled me into his arms, and I slowly slid my arms up around his neck.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked me softly.

I nodded and whispered, "I'm fine.. And I'm willing.. to give this.. Thing.. A try."

Edward stared at me. "Really?"

"Yes."

With that, a huge grin broke out onto his face and he peppered my face with feather light kisses.

"Oh baby! You won't regret this, I promise you! We will be so happy!"

I gave him a small smile and nodded again.

I, plain, boring, Isabella Swan would escape from a vampire, and be free.

** Well..? Sorry it was so short! But things will kick off. You'll see romance, but only one-sided. Will Bella ever truly fall for Edward? We'll see! :o Thank you so much! **

** Please please please leave me a review! I promise to update at least every weekend. If not, every other weekend! Thank you!**

** Review! Please? :**


End file.
